Stranded: acxeith kacxa
by Altea the orca
Summary: When Keith and acxa are stranded what happens when they get to know each other and become friends (just cuz I don't like mushy love ) they have to survive together will they last only God knows any way vrepid sa form Voltron and get into the story. Idk about the title I'm not that creative, also I haven't seen s7 (no thx to shiro) so this is based in like season 3 or something idk.
1. Chapter 1

hey **so this is a fic I was saving for my oc storm (which is really me and I got transported into their reality ect.) with Keith but those two are going to have plenty of moments like this,**

 **also this is a story challenge I don't remember by who but I will try to get the name any way I challenge you all to make an (appropriate) Keith and acxa story,**

"Ugh come on come on" acxa said as her spaceship was hurdling towards the planet she crash landed on a planet that Keith had crashed on too

Earlier

"Paladins lotors troops are attacking" Coran yelled through the speakers of the castle, the lions all quickly left the castle and started fighting lotor instead of using the smaller red fighters had a ship for each of his generals to fly and fight Lance was fighting Ezor in red, hunk was fighting zethrid in yellow Allura and pidge were fighting Narti in green and blue (mind you this is before Narti dies rip) and Keith was fighting acxa in black, she had the most powerful weapon on her ship but her ship was also the weakest.

She had shot him but before the lion shut down he shot her ship down both falling to the planet but he hit the surface first.

Present

She it the planet hard everything was destroyed exept the cockpit last thing she remembered was Keith staring down on her tilting his head before she blacked out.

(Yes that was supposed to remind you of how Krolia and whats his name met, suck it up *puts on deal with it glasses*) no nope not doing that, dang it stop changing the subject back to the story

He had carried her to the lion surprisingly she was pretty light despite her alien size. When he got to the lion he placed her lion *stick figure troll face* down on the cot that the lion had in it and tried to it working again which sorta worked he got it walking again but flight was not looking up for them it started raining hard he did an analysis only to find more bad news the rain was acid and it was also coming down in liquid form but in solid form too and in big chucks too the point of denting the lion in some places.

So he found a cave big enough for his lion and parked it in there facing out side then he decided to tend to his passengers wounds,

he inspected her finding injuries everywhere but he was only going to bandage her arms legs shoulders and places like that in which he would not have to see anywhere a girl wouldn't want some one to see, he knew too respect a girls privacy especially after multiple incidents where he would have not paying attention and ending up in the ladies bathroom, the screams would leave his ears ringing for days.

He used the same x-Ray scanners on his arm gauntlet that pidge used to scan te-osh to scan her and make sure nothing internal was broken, which his hopes were wrong three ribs were broken right wrist twisted left knee dislocated and bruises everywhere her breaths were shaky and he didn't know what to do to calm her he bandaged her knee and her wrists and lastly her ribs (mind you he does not need to see her her privet part of her chest to bandage her ribs)

And put some altean cream on her bruises to make sure they didn't hurt anymore each time he pressed the cold cream against her blue skin she winced.

He sat down when he was down closed the altean medical kit he waited for her to wake up also checking if communications were up and running.

She woke up and he was by her side "hey are you ok" he asked helping her get into a sitting position, "what happened where am I?" She asked trying to to support her weight but he wouldn't let her

"you crashed here after shooting me down your ship was destroyed right now your in the black lion but you have multiple injuries I bandaged them and put an altean cream on your bruises,"

She sat there not saying a word "why would the enemy save me" she thought to herself.

"Um... Thanks I guess" she said still not understanding why he helped her he simply nodded,

"You should get some rest" he said looking straight into her eyes "why are you being so nice to me I'm your enemy?" She asked trying to get up but failed due to pain,

"The Paladins code says that we help those in need" she thought over it and lied down and closed her eyes and rested

When she woke up he was on his chair looking at a screen, she groaned at the headache she had he turned around and to her "do you need anything" he asked her holding her hand "just some water" he went into the kitchen part of the lion and got her the water in which she drank quietly.

She studied him as he walked back and forth in the lion, he didn't look like he was going to hurt her, he didn't seem like he was plotting a conspiracy, in fact he looked pretty calm his blade was tucked away in its sheath heck his bayard was nowhere to be found let alone activated.

She didn't let her guard down though she made sure to watch him wherever he went unless of course he was out of sight.

Keith came inside "so your one of lotors top generals huh" he asked breaking the silence "yes I was orphaned at a young age and lotor asked me to join his ranks he taught how to fight and I became his right hand woman,"

"Huh that's interesting" Keith said "so what will happen if we ever get out of here going back to him?" He asked "maybe, sometimes I just wish this twisted war was over" he looked at her confused he didn't like war but he liked fighting and she was one of the best fighters he has ever seen why would she want to stop fighting,

In which it seemed that she had tears in her eyes, "'are you ok?" He asked in a more gentle tone, " I'm fine, just thinking" there was a silence between the two for a few moments before she decided to speak " why are you being so nice to me you don't even know who I am I'm the enemy I tried to kill you no one has ever shown me that kind of mercy and kindness." She said with her voice breaking he scooted over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better I never wanted to hurt you the day I rescued you from the welblum and if you want you can join our ranks and fight against lotor"

She could only look at him did he just say that to her she thought about knowing she had options she could work with them and help take down lotor just cuz he helped her doesn't mean he's not evil,

She leaned into his chest and while he wasn't big on physical affection she rubbed her back comforting her resting his chin on her head, he was surprised by how soft her hair was thanks to olay regeneration.

(yes that was supposed to sound like a shampoo commercial hey! What did I say about changing the subject)

She fell asleep in his arms

He woke up a few hours later thankful for the sleep acxa was still in his arms he lied her down using some emergency blankets as a pillow, and went to the control panel to check on blacks vitals which were still down and it was still raining.

She woke up on the blankets and Keith was right there next to her she watched him sleep for a few minutes and chuckled at the fact that he was drooling in his sleep

She pushed back one of his bangs behind his ear before She attempted to get up but pain over stimulated her body and she fell back down which caused more pain.

She just relaxed there and held Keith's hand as he did when he asked her if she needed anything,

The rain falling on the cave and lion was super rallying or at least she thought most people hate the rain she wondered if he was the same way none the less she continued holding his hand studying him.

This boy was confusing her to no end he looked human but fought like a galran, none the less she decided to sleep while she could next to him.

 **yeah ok I know this is cliffhanging will they survive or even get out alive who knows maybe they'll grow old there together you'll just have to wait for the next chapter which I am working on its gonna be 3-5 chapters long. Unlike my main story intergalactic storm.**

 **Any way that's it for now (don't worry I'll make more chapters) but as always vrepid sa form Voltron Ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all that's for tonight thanks for reading America and we'll see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2:a second chance

**Hey this is the sec chapter I'm going to be working on the third it takes forever I know I'm sorry but any way enjoy for now and tell me what you think should happen, also my oc storm is in this story kinda at the end (she's actually me who travels to the Voltron reality and stuff) which you should know if you have read my first story intergalactic storm (always plug) *dabbing with deal with it glasses* later**

It's the next morning and Keith was up early he checked on a few things and acxa and headed down to the kitchen area of the lion to get some food goo but there was none since this was only a battle and not a long term journey,

So he waited until acxa woke up to go hunting or something,

She woke up with him watching her "morning" he said kindly but she was still super confused as to how nice he was he hadn't even cuffed her which was nice considering her twisted wrist,

"I'm going to see if there's any wildlife in this cave for us to cook and eat"

She nodded as he left the cockpit,

When the door was closed and she was sure he was out it was time for her plan, she got up good nights rest really helped the pain or just that altean cream thingy she walked over to the panel and tried to move the lion in which failed since the lion was unresponsive, she tried a couple of times more but nothing.

Meanwhile Keith was on the tail of some kind of alien squirrel when he had it cornered he used his sword to get the little rascal but it was too fast he only cut the tail the squirrel ran off in the other direction, even though in pain.

Keith couldn't catch if it meant his life (which it kinda does here) so he decided to head back to the lion when he got there acxa was there in the pilots seat trying to get the lion working he watched for a few minutes and then came behind her and said "you know the lion chooses whether or not your worthy of flying it" she jumped in the seat he didn't mean to scare her (I would have scared her on purpose hehe )

"You were trying to escape without me weren't you?" He ask although he knew the answer. With out giving her a chance to talk he cuffed her up and chained her, he should've known lotors second in command would've been deceiving.

"Hey!" She exclaimed "I thought we had a bonding moment" she said trying to win his trust again which was clearly not happening "yeah me too but you tricked me I'm not letting that happen again" he said he was hurt at the fact that someone he trusted betrayed him again.

The two sat there in silence for a good half varga (I'm an exrovert so I would have died the few minutes)

He went to the pilots seat to check a few things before he decided to break the silence "I can't believe you tricked me" he said still not believing what she did "I needed to get back to lotor, I didn't know when we would be rescued so I needed to act fast" she said using her quick thinking to come up with any possible excuse, "that doesn't make up for the fact that you lied, and tried to steal the black lion"

She sighed in defeat "your right it doesn't, and I shouldn't have lied Keith please give me a second chance," he only looked at her in shock that she wanted him to give her a second chance after what she just tried to pull,

It wasn't like he was going to kill her just cause she lied in fact he was planing to do the opposite and try to get her to join their team, he wasn't going to hurt her either he started to remember his fathers warm southern accent telling him "now Keith if you ever get mad at a lady you don't hit her" and everyone his dad has ever said to him stuck with him but upon remembering his father he remembered another memory much more valuable then respecting woman

FLASHBACK

They were sitting outside out the porch in the rocking chair Keith was on his dad's lap looking up at the stars the song playing on the iPhone was second chance by rend collective, as the song played and the grass swayed (whatever grass there was in the freaking dessert!)

"a second chance is heavens heart" the song played "you hear that son you need to give people a second chance at everything the bible says in 1 John 1:9 " if we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive our sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness."

The creator himself loves us enough to give us a second chance or two and forgives us and cleanses us, " I know daddy but what about when we mess up a lot?" The young inquisitive Keith asked "he still forgives us" Keith snuggled closely to his father, feeling safe that he has an earthly father who teaches him and a Heavenly Father who forgives and loves him.

END OF FLASHBACK

BACK TO REALITY (jeez Keith why u always gotta be in the past dude) jk

"Fine I will give you one more chance if you abuse that no more chances and believe me your punishment will be worse than whatever lotor can think up of" he said still remembering his father's words but didn't actually have a punishment ready he just said to threaten her and scare her , then again she wasn't easily scared.

He uncuffed her and let her stand up her ribs ached in protest as she quickly sat back down her knee was fine she managed to pop that back into place and her wrist only hurt under pressure but her ribs were the one thing that hurt the most,

He knew she was in pain so he let her sit and even helped her get comfortable and sat back down in the pilots chair "so how will we get out of here" she asked "well if you hadn't hit me with that blast I wouldn't be stuck here with the enemy, and we would be back to kicking your butt already"

"Ha you really think you would win against us" she asked with pride and confidence in her voice "well we're still in the fight which means we're doing something" he shot back at her in which she blushed in defeat.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes (again I'm an exrovert I would die if I was not talking) then he broke the silence "I'm off to hunt again" don't try anything" she nodded and actually stayed in her position when he left.

His hunting trip went well he killed a deer like creature started a fire cooked it and brought it back to the lion where he shared some with acxa.

They sat and ate in silence until she broke the quiet by asking "what if the lion doesn't start working then what?" He looked at her for a moment "I never thought about that" he thought to himself "well my team is probably looking for me-us as we speak and they'll get us out of here" he told her trying to reassure her and himself, she nodded and then asked "and if they don't find us?" She said cocking an eyebrow "then we'll figure it out" she nodded and continued eating.

They had no idea how long they would be there but hopefully they'll be rescued or the lion will come back online

 **Auth notes.**

 **Hey everyone yeah idk when they'll get out but whatever**

 **I have nothing to say here exept that's it for now(don't worry I'll make more chapters) as always vrepid sa form Voltron Ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all thanks for reading America we'll see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3: hangry bonding

Keith and acxa had been stranded for five days straight and haven't eaten since the second day the rain was entering the cave and since it was acid they didn't dare get out( not flooding but u know when it rains sideways idk)

Keith tried the lion again but it wouldn't budge they needed to recharge it but didn't have a power source

If only they were back at the castle of lions or close to it they could use its energy to get it working

Acxa's injuries were better but she was still in pain from time to time.

The two sat there in silence not really doing anything acxa could only think of what would happen if lotor found out what happened and how the enemy saved her.

Keith only thought about survival he was used to going days with out food whether in bad foster care or in the desert alone he would often go to bed hungry.

The silence was nice so was the rain against the cave and lion.

Until Keith's stomach growled loudly in hunger "wow and I thought I had an appetite, seems like earthlings could eat an entire planet" she said half joking with a grin on her face he chuckled lightly at the joke but went back to being serious and staring at the control panel.

"So what's earth like" she asked "well it's beautiful you have oceans and beaches and desserts and forests and blue skies it's the most beautiful place in the universe" he answered her "what about where you from" he asked "I don't remember where I'm from my planet was destroyed when I was little and I was moving from planet to planet growing up and saw a lot of destruction at an early age" she said putting her knees up to her chest tears stinging her eyes.

His eyes widen with horror he knew he had it bad not having his parents but that sounds horrific, "I'm sorry about that" he said, although she was the enemy but he srlsy felt bad for her.

"Well what is your other heritage?" he asked knowing she was part galra "I don't know, I was never told" he couldn't believe the kind of way she was raised it sounds horrible

They both looked at the control panel as it lit up and the communications were back up.

He immediately tried to contact his team "this Keith hailing the castle of lions can anyone hear me" he called out

"Kth,kith Keith is that you" he heard a voice through the comms he recognized that voice "storm yes it's me and I have acxa can you pinpoint my location" he said in response, the comms cleared up as he heard storm cheer at the other line of the comm "whoo team we found him" storm yelled sending feedback throughout the lion "that's storm always cheerful" "pidge I'm sending you his corrodinates" "got it" pidge said responding to storm,

"dude you have no idea how long we have been searching this planet for you it's like a gazzillion times bigger then earth" storm said " actually it's two times larger then earth and it's a moon" pidge said "ok stop with your nerdy talk and get over hear guys" Keith said,

"Whatever dude I'm in McQueen at five hundred mph we'll be there in two doboshes" storm said racing through the moon (you'll understand why lightning McQueen is in the story if u read intergalactic storm)

The green lion came into view along with Lightning McQueen the lions made a bridge between their mouths so pidge wouldn't be exposed to the acid rain then allowed lightning in.

Pidge hooked up some wires to the black lion that was connected to green while storm cuffed acxa and put her in lightning.

Pidge finally jump started the black lion an they both flew to the castle of lions that was orbiting the large planet.

 **an**

 **sorry it took forever I'm very busy but yet have no life please enjoy I'm trying to post im sorry it's so short have mercy**

 **That's it for now as always vrepid sa form voltron ka-chow mega dream to the extreme and may God bless you all thanks for reading America we'll see you next time.**


End file.
